


Gripped My Hips So Mean (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Captain America: The First Avenger, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: "You finally got a body to match your heart, huh Stevie?" Bucky murmured to him later, when the sun was gone, and the light was by a fire. Steve would return the smile and lean closer, lips against his ear and words quiet. "I don't know, baby, you tell me."





	Gripped My Hips So Mean (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this fanart here.](https://tyranttirade.tumblr.com/image/175320698944) desperate steve is my favourite steve to write, i have no shame
> 
> title from strange love by halsey

“Buck?”

That’s the only word he could get out before it was cold bark against his back, warm lips pressing against his own hurriedly and sliding his hands to his shoulders. It was weird, kissing Bucky and having to tilt his head down instead of up, but he found himself quickly liking it. Bucky coaxed him, pressing their bodies together until he was between Steve’s legs, grounding their crotches together and causing them both to let out muffled noises.

“Have to… keep quiet,” Steve reminded him, voice a whisper as he tilted his head back, letting Bucky kiss the revealed skin there, gasping at every lick and nip. It was like his entire body was more sensitive, and he realised belatedly that it could be because of the serum, but that wasn’t on his mind at that moment. Only the way his hands roamed Bucky’s chest, wanting to desperately feel the muscle and skin under the clothes.

Bucky, as if reading his mind, moved his hands away from roaming Steve’s new body to hastily pull off the jacket, revealing the undershirt underneath, before throwing that away too. His skin was darker, since he left for the war, tanned from the hours in the sun. his eyes and cheeks looked more sunken in from the months in Azzano, but Steve pushed that thought away too, feeling Bucky’s body.

“God,” he choked out, because he’d seen Bucky naked before, but he looked so much different then he used to. Bucky grabbed Steve’s jacket and kissed him again, messy and hurried, but so fucking good. This is what the both were missing, and they didn’t want to waste the little time they had before someone went looking for them.

Steve let Bucky undress him, pull off the uniform coat and pulling away to pull off the pristine shirt underneath, gawking at Steve’s figure once he got a proper look. There was no more need to touch him like he was glass that would break if he held too hard, and he kept that in mind as he let his hands wander, feeling over Steve skin. Steve let out a whine when his nipples were brushed, wanting desperately to skin to his knees and give Bucky everything he wanted, let him take anything he needed.

Bucky grinned, leaning until they were flushed together, both letting out slight gasps at their naked chests and hard groins colliding. “God, I missed you Steve,” Bucky whispered, finding a rhythm as he swayed them slowly, the only sound being his voice and the very gentle thumps against the tree behind Steve. “Dreamed about you, lying under me back at home. And now you’ve come back with a body given by the damn Gods, you’re so hot Stevie. What do you want, hm? What do you need me to do?”

Steve threw his head back and whined, letting Bucky kiss at his chest, ignoring his nipples to instead feel at his pecs, to thumb at the tender skin and suck at the collar bones that no longer stuck out. It took Steve minutes of this to speak, to think anything more than Bucky’s name. “Want… everything, Buck. Oh God, I missed you, Bucky Bucky Bucky-“

“Shh,” Bucky pressed quietly, leaning up to brush their noses. They looked at each other properly now, with Bucky smiling at him gently, like Steve was the only thing that mattered. “I need you to be quiet, sweetheart, okay? I need you to tell me what you need.”

“Just you, Buck,” Steve mumbled back, easier now without the added distraction. Bucky’s eyes seemed to fill with adoration as he kissed him sweetly, carefully, before he sunk to his knees in front of Steve body. He forced Steve to move until he had his nose against Steve’s clothed dick, hard and pressing out, and Steve’s boots planted firmly next to Bucky’s thighs.

Steve was letting out small whines that he desperately tried to keep quiet, getting lost in the feeling of Bucky getting him off with the ball of his hands, looking at Steve’s body like he was sex on legs, like how he used to look at Bucky. His hands tried to grab at the bark behind him, but he couldn’t find anything to grip on, but his fingers tightened anyway when he felt his belt being pulled off. he watched through half closed eyes as Bucky pulled his pants and jocks down, enough for his dick to bounce out.

Bucky full on moaned, hand wrapping around the muscle and pumping shortly. He watched as Steve came undone at the touch, the flush on his face crawling down his neck and chest. “You’re so much bigger, doll- can I call you that? You’re still so pretty, doll, just- let me- “

Bucky cut himself off by wrapping his chapped lips around the head of Steve’s cock, and would’ve smiled at the way Steve jumped at the sensation, if his mouth wasn’t so full. His hands found their way to Steve’s thighs, feeling the thicker muscles and practically swooning at how strong they felt in his hands. He could feel one of Steve’s hands grabbing at his shoulder -his left one, he realised- and pulling back the dog tags so they weren’t dangling loudly as he sucked him down. Steve’s fingers were hard enough to bruise, but Bucky didn’t complain from it, pushing back into the touch.

Steve was quietly babbling his name and soft sounds under his breath, and it wasn’t long until Steve’s hand moved to grip his hair. Bucky only nodded and then relaxed his jaw, letting Steve take over and fuck into his mouth. It was slow at first, but Bucky could pinpoint the moment Steve became to impatient; he grunted, tightened his fingers slightly and thumped his head back on the tree before his thrusts sped up. Bucky couldn’t help but let his right-hand fall to his lap, hurriedly pulling down his own pants enough to wrap a hand around his dick.

A slick groan fell from his lips, and that seemed to do it for Steve, pulling Bucky down until his cock hit the back of his throat. Bucky choked as Steve came in his mouth, and his eyes watered until tears spilled over, but he couldn’t have moved his fist any faster. Steve, when he was coherent enough, pulled Bucky off him and let apologies splutter from his lips. Bucky shook his head and leaned against Steve legs, his mouth open and little “ah, ah, ah” sounds escaping his lips as he quickly got off, coming all over his hand and chest in ribbons of white.

Steve looked down at him and watched, waiting until Bucky gently opened his eyes to use his grip on Bucky’s hair to tip his head up. Bucky smiled at him slowly, “You’re still so pretty, doll,” he mumbled tiredly.

Steve smiled back and sunk down, rubbing a thumb over his cheek before kissing him gently. “You too, Buck.”


End file.
